The Clone
by hersheygal
Summary: Kate stood in front of the two men. It all made sense now. Jack had been cloned, and she was the only one that could determine who the real one was. Jate. Set after 3.15. COMPLETE with Chapter 6!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: This is based on a theory going on out there right now that Jack has been cloned.

Jack awoke as he heard a large door slam. "Wake up Jack." A voice resounded in his head and he painfully opened his eyes and looked through blurred vision.

Jack tried to remember what had happened. Locke had blown up the submarine, and Jack had gone back to his house. That night they had gassed him.

Jack blinked again and he was finally able to see. Ben was sitting in a wheelchair, looking down at him. Jack looked around and realized he was in some kind of concrete cell, laying down. Jack quickly sat up.

"What's going on?"

"There's been a slight… change in plans Jack."

"What?"

"Your friends have changed everything. They thought they were coming to rescue you, but instead, they have only done more damage."

"What are you talking about?"

"We can't have Kate and Sayid around, and we can't send them back. They would come back here for you."

"But they think I'm gone."

Ben shook his head and looked at the doorway. As if on cue, Juliet walked in with a television.

Jack groaned at the sight of it. He'd been tricked, again.

"We need you Jack, and since I didn't have any other reason to make you want to be with us, we had to think of something. Your friends coming back for you gave us the perfect opportunity." Ben said calmly. "Tell him what happened last night Juliet."

Juliet stared at Jack, tears shining in her eyes. "Kate and I were in the jungle all night."

"What else Juliet?"

Juliet fell silent, and Ben continued for her. "Juliet has made it clear to Kate that you no longer care for her."

"Where's Kate now?"

Ben nodded to Juliet, and Juliet turned the tv on.

Jack gasped as the tv showed his hallway, with Kate sitting on the ground., but that wasn't what Jack was focusing on. Sitting across from Kate, was himself.

"You see Jack, we've cloned you."

"You.. what?" Jack stammered in disbelief. "How?"

"You wouldn't understand. The important thing is that your friends think that you have been abandoned, and the clone will travel back with your friends back to your camp. We call the clone Jason. His technical name is to long to refer to him in normal conversation."

Jack watched as Kate began to cry. The clone just stared at her, and said a few words.

"What's he saying to her?"

"He is asking about Juliet. We have given him all of your memories. They don't mean anything to him, they're just data. Your friends won't know the difference."

Jack swallowed as his heart sank, but then he became hopeful. "Kate will know the difference."

"Kate will think that you've changed because of her. Juliet told her everything. So there's no getting out of it."

Jack slumped against the wall. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to cooperate, without any plans."

"And what if I refuse?"

"Then Kate will be killed, and the last thing she will see will be you killing her."

"No."

"It's simple. In a minute, Juliet will go get Sayid, and will meet Kate and Jason at your house. If you misbehave, we will contact Juliet, and she will order Jason to kill Kate." Ben explained. "And Jason won't be gentle. He has more strength than ten men combined."

Juliet left the room, giving Jack a long look, and Ben began to wheel out of the room. "I'd suggest watching that screen. It's the last time you will ever see her." Then Ben was gone, and Jack was left alone as he watched his clone stand up, being supported by Kate. Jack couldn't handle watching the clone's arm around Kate, and Jack turned away, fighting back frustrated tears.

……………………

Jason knew the girl's last name was Austin, but he struggled to remember what Jack would call her.

He slowly stood and Austin put a hand on his chest. Jason closed his eyes as he tried to recall how to walk. She put his arm around him and he put his arm around her shoulders as they walked out. When they got to the doorway, Jason started to pull away, but Austin kept a hold of him.

Jason looked down at her, and she quickly pulled away.

"We're ready to go." Juliet said from a couple yards away.

Jason smiled and walked towards her. He remembered that he was supposed to pretend to like her, and he didn't mind it at all.

"Jack."

Jason looked up. It was Jarrah. But what was his first name?

"Sayid." Juliet whispered quietly.

"Sayid." Jason repeated.

"Everyone has gone. It's like they've all disappeared."

"We should try to bring some stuff with us before we go." Jason said, trying to think of what Jack would do.

Jason began walking with Juliet, but Sayid called to him. "She is not coming."

"Yeah she is."

"Why?"

"Because they left her behind too."

Sayid stared at Jason in disbelief. Jason looked at Austin and then turned around and walked with Juliet. He knew that Jack had cared a lot for Austin, but he was glad that he didn't have to pretend that. Austin seemed to have some sort of problem with him, and it wouldn't be easy to pretend to care for her.

"Everything okay?" Juliet whispered.

"Yes. What would Jack call Austin?"

"Kate."

Jason nodded, storing the information.

Kate looked at Sayid, and he nodded at her, as if to say that they were going to do this together.

Kate stared at Jack and Juliet. She didn't understand. Jack seemed distant, but he had listened to her the other day. Today he hadn't even acknowledged her. Something was different. She just wished she could figure out what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

Jack was startled awake. The dreams just kept getting worse and worse. He shook his head and sat up, looking at his surroundings. He had no idea of where he was, and for a minute he wondered if he was back on the other island. If that were true, then Jack was right back where he started. In a cell. But this time there was no Juliet, and there was no Kate. He was alone.

In a way, that should have made him feel relieved, but knowing that Kate was out there somewhere with a clone of himself didn't make him feel very good. He knew the Others were bad, but he had never expected something like this.

Jack realized that the door to his cell was open, and Jack slowly stood and walked over to it. The last time the door had been left open for him they had set him up to see Kate and Sawyer. He shook his head, trying for the millionth time to rid the image from his head.

He cautiously stepped outside and saw a hallway much like the one back at the hatch. He walked down it, not knowing what to anticipate.

The hallway turned into a rather small room, but it was obvious that people had been there. Along one of the walls there were a bunch of tvs and in the middle there were recliners and a computer. Jack walked over to it but didn't bother to do anything. He noticed a bunch of notebooks and he picked one up. The cover said that it was the Pearl Station. Jack tried to remember if anyone had ever mentioned it before. He couldn't think of anything and he went over to the tvs. None of them worked, though two of them gave him static.

Jack checked the station and realized that he was alone. He walked over to a ladder and started to climb it, but then he heard noise outside and he quickly went back down and hid in the cell that he had been in.

He heard someone come into the station and he held his breath as he realized the person was coming right to him.

"Jack?"

"Alex?" Jack stood up as Alex came in.

"Jack." Alex smiled but then quickly got serious. "You need to leave now."

"What?"

"You need to go back to your camp, with your people. My people have left. My father decided that he wanted to leave the houses and live in the forest."

"Why? He can't recover that way."

"Your friend, Locke. He told Ben something that made him do this. I don't know. It's something about cheating." Alex shook her head.

Jack bristled at the thought of Locke. "So Locke's with him?"

"Yeah, But you need to go and so do I."

"Wait. I don't know how to get back."

Alex hesitated. "Okay. I'll help you. Follow me."

Jack followed her out of the station and they climbed to the top. "Where are we?"

"That was the Pearl Station."

Jack immediately spotted the airplane. "Where'd that come from?"

"We don't know. It was up there." Alex pointed to the cliff. "But then it fell somehow."

Jack's jaw dropped as he realized this was the plane that had killed Boone.

"Come on." Alex motioned to him.

They continued to walk and Jack tried not to ask so many questions, but there were things he needed to know.

"Did you guys really clone me?"

Alex didn't say anything for a minute before she replied. "Yeah. You were actually the first person we've ever done it on. It worked great."

"Oh well I'm glad I could help." Jack said sarcastically. "Are you going to clone everyone now?"

"No."

"How do I know you're not a clone?"

"Trust me. My father wouldn't clone me."

"I don't know. Your father is a pretty evil guy."

"He wouldn't clone me." Alex said firmly, as if to convince herself.

"Right. So.. this clone. He's powerful?"

"Very. You need to kill him as soon as you get to camp. It would be better if you could kill him and change into his clothes so that no one ever knows you were cloned."

"Not even Juliet?"

"Don't tell her. Juliet makes you think you can trust her, but you can't trust her. No matter what she does, don't listen to her."

"What's going to happen when they realize I'm gone?"

"They're never going to notice. They'll find your dead body down there in the Pearl Station and they won't see the difference."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Now stop talking. We'll be there soon."

Jack stayed quiet as they made their way back to his camp, trying to remain levelheaded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner. I've got a couple more chapters written in this and that's the only reason why I'm able to post new chapters. I haven't been inspired at all lately to write anything, but I'll get working on it. Thanks for sticking with me!

"We're almost there." Sayid called back to Jason and Juliet and then looked at Kate.

"What should we tell them?" Kate asked him.

"We'll tell them the truth."

"What exactly is the truth?"

Sayid smiled at Kate. "We came to get Jack, and we got Jack."

"And Juliet?"

Sayid sighed. "We are going to have to do something about her."

"Kill her?" Kate's eyes widened.

"Maybe. Jack trusts her, but I don't."

"If you do, Jack will hold it against you."

"Jack no longer has a say in what goes on."

"You won't let him be the leader anymore?"

"I don't know."

"What's going on?" Jason asked, catching up with them.

"Nothing Jack." Sayid said as they moved forward.

"Look, I know you guys don't trust Juliet, but you just have to get to know her."

"She's one of them. You tried to get to know Ben, and that didn't work out too well did it, Jack?"

Jason slowed down and looked at Juliet.

"They will trust you. Don't worry." Juliet told him.

Jason nodded.

A couple hours later they reached camp.

"Hug people, Smile. Laugh. That's what Jack would do." Juliet whispered to Jason, a slight twinge of guilt slicing her heart.

Jason nodded and Juliet slowed down and let Jason walk right behind Sayid and Kate.

Juliet heard the survivors. "It's Jack!" "Jack's here!"

Juliet smiled sadly, and waited behind the bushes as she imagined the scene.

Jason smiled at the Korean woman that ran up to him, hugging him tightly. "Are you all right?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah."

A rather large man ran to Jack. "Dude!! You're okay!" He laughed as he hugged Jason.

"Hey Hugo." Jason smiled.

"Hugo? How do you even know that dude? Oh well." Hurley brushed it off and grinned. He turned and saw Kate walking towards Sawyer. He turned back to Jason and Jason briefly gave Kate a glance before hugging Charlie. Hurley looked back at Kate and Sawyer, now in a hug.

"What's she doin here?"

Hurley turned in the direction that Sawyer had pointed to, and gasped. A blonde woman was standing by herself, arms folded across her stomach.

Jason gave her a comforting smile and walked over to her, taking her hand and taking her back with him.

Hurley looked back at Kate, who was now separated from Sawyer. The jealousy and confusion on her face was evident, even from ten yards away.

"This is Juliet. She'll be staying with us."

Everyone began asking questions all at once, and Jason put up his hands. "Calm down. She's okay."

"Is she a Other?" Sun asked.

"What?" Jason asked, confused for a second, before he remembered that that was what Jack called them. "Yes. Yes she is a Other."

"Has Jack been brainwashed or something?" Jason heard many whispers around the camp, everyone staring at him with doubtful expressions on their faces.

"The Others abandoned Juliet, and I wasn't about to abandon her too."

"She would have abandoned you." Sayid pointed out.

Jason looked at Juliet. Would she have abandoned Jack?

"I understand that you all have questions about me, " Juliet said. "I know it's going to be hard to accept me. But I don't mean any harm. Jack was kind enough to let me come. I hope that we can all come to be friends."

"Yeah right. You kept us in cages, makin us break rocks, shocking us when we didn't, and we're supposed to trust you?" Sawyer sarcastically said.

"Yeah. Yeah you are James." Jason said.

The crowd looked at Sawyer and back at Jason.

"How did you know that?" Sawyer demanded, walking over to him.

"We told him." Juliet covered for Jason, remembering that she hadn't told him of Sawyer and Hurley's nicknames.

Sawyer approached Juliet, and Juliet fought the urge to back away. "I don't trust you, and I'm not going to let you do anything to us, even if Jack does." Sawyer glared at Jason and walked back over to Kate.

"Somethin's wrong with him." Sawyer stormed past Kate, and she followed him.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one to notice."

"What happened?"

Kate filled him in, but left out a few details. She couldn't help but wonder if Jack was acting this way because of her.

"Somethin's fishy about this whole thing." Sawyer frowned.

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to keep a close eye on Jack."

"What if?" Kate paused. "What if he has been turned?" Kate couldn't bear to think of it.

Sawyer shrugged. "It's possible. He was going to just leave you there. That's not like him. Being with the Others changed all of us." Sawyer gave Kate a long look, and she looked down. "Some of us for worse, and some of us for better."

"I've gotta go." Kate murmured, leaving quickly. She couldn't handle talking to Sawyer about what had happened between them. It just hurt too much.

She turned around and walked away. She sighed as she noticed Jack, Juliet, and Sayid talking to each other. The crowd had dispersed, but they were still giving Jack and Juliet suspicious glances. Kate wished things could get back to the way they used to be.

A/N: I'll update really soon I promise. Jack and his clone are going to come face to face in the next chapter. It's gonna be a really long and exciting chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

Jack shifted in the underbrush, covered by the darkness of the night. Alex had left him alone three hours ago. She had given him a gun, which he had tucked safely away. Now he was waiting for the right opportunity. Everyone was asleep, and his clone was in his tent. Juliet and the clone had set up a tent next to Jack's tent, and she was asleep in hers.

Jack stood up and slowly went to his tent, opening it up. He saw a figure on his bed. He approached the clone, and gasped. He looked exactly like himself. Jack wanted to kill him right then, but he knew that the gunshot would wake people up, so he planned to carry him into the woods.

He attempted to pick him up and grunted. He was heavy. He wondered if it was because he was a clone or if he really did weigh a lot. He didn't think about it for long though. He was concentrating on getting the clone out of there before someone saw him.

Suddenly the clone awoke and punched Jack in the face. Jack fell against the side of the tent, shocked at how powerful the clone was. Jack stood up, determined not to lose this fight and swung a punch at him. He tried to get his breath back, standing a few feet away from the clone.

"I thought they had you." Jason glared at him.

"I got away."

'Well you're too late. Juliet knew you were coming. I've already killed Austin." Jason said with a grin.

Jack punched him again, this time harder, throwing them both to the ground. "No you didn't."

"Yeah. I did. You have no way of knowing."

"I'm you, remember? I can tell when you're lying."

"What's going on in here?!"

Jack turned, and looked up at Kate staring down at them. She backed away as she gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "What..?"

Jack closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. He didn't want her to see him yet. He didn't want anyone to see him yet. "Kate. It's okay." Jack slowly stood and approached her.

"Get away from me."

"I was cloned. I know it doesn't make any sense, but it's true. He's the clone. Trust me." Jack said slowly, begging her to understand.

Kate shook her head.

"Kate, I'm Jack." Jason stood up.

Jack turned towards Jason. "No you're not!"

"Kate, ask me questions that only I would know." Jason said.

"Don't do it Kate. He was given all of my memories." Jack shook his head at her. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Her hair was up in a hair band and she had cleaned up. Jack also saw that her eyes were red and wet with tears. She had been crying.

Kate shook her head as she backed into the wall of the tent.

"Please don't leave. Just listen to me." Jack said softly.

Kate's eyes shifted from one man to the other. "You were cloned?" She asked them both, unsure of who was the real Jack.

"Yeah." Jason said. "And now he's trying to make you think that it's me."

Jack looked at Jason and back at Kate. He couldn't think of anything that would make her think it was him, so he just stood there staring at her.

"Why would they clone you?"

"They needed me." Jack said.

"They also needed to keep you and anyone else out of the way so that no one would come back for me." Jason said.

Kate stood in front of the two men. It all made sense now. Jack had been cloned, and she was the only one that could tell the difference. She knew that she had no choice.

Kate slowly approached the first one, the one that had come to her.

Jack watched her as she came up to him. He held his breath, noticing that she was shaking.

Kate noticed the raw emotion in his eyes, and the way he flinched as she placed a hand on his wrist. She gave a slight nod. This was him. This was Jack. Her other hand rested on his chest as she leaned in to kiss him. The vulnerability in Jack's eyes made her heart race, as she knew it was her fault that he was this way. She hesitated for only a second before their lips met, and Jack didn't respond as Kate continued to kiss him, needing him to kiss her back.

"Come on Jack." She whispered and Jack felt her warm breath on his face.

Kate reached around his back and clasped her arms around his waist, feeling the need to be close to him again. She felt something. Something cold and hard. Jack had a gun on him. Finally, Jack realized that if she was really going to know that it was him, he was going to have to kiss her back. As he kissed her back, Kate let out a sob and a tear rolled down her face.

Jason watched them, trying to memorize every move that Jack made. Kate had put her arms around him, but his arms still hung loosely at his sides.

Kate pulled away and looked up at Jack. The pain in his eyes broke her heart, and she wished she could do anything to fix it all.

Kate walked over to the clone and started to kiss him. Jason put his arms around her, and Kate shivered in disgust. He looked like Jack, but without the spirit Jack had, he was nothing to her. She deepened their kiss as she withdrew the gun that she had taken from Jack. She pulled away and pointed the gun at him.

"Kate, it's me! Don't you understand?" Jason panicked.

"Kate, you shouldn't kill him here. The others will hear it." Jack said hoarsely, finally finding his voice again.

"Hand me that pillow." Kate motioned to the bed.

"That won't work." Jack said.

"Yeah it will. Trust me."

Jack nodded and brought her the pillow. A second later, the clone slumped to the ground.

"Okay. Let's take him out." Kate said, putting the gun down.

"Wait. I'm going to change into his clothes and put mine on him. That way Juliet will think that I am still the clone. I have to take this guy back to the Pearl Station." Jack said bending over the clone.

"Let me help you." Kate moved to help him, and then Jack straightened up.

"Why don't you wait outside and I'll switch our clothes." A smile played across Jack's lips. She could barely notice it, but it was there.

"Okay." Kate nodded and walked outside. She couldn't imagine what it would feel like to have to undress a clone of herself. It was just weird. But it all made sense, and Kate was relieved to know that Jack was still the same, that she hadn't completely broken him.

She wanted to explain everything to him, she wanted to make things right between them. But she wasn't sure if he was ready to forgive her. It was hard to remember that it hadn't been him that she had apologized to.

"Kate?" Jack poked his head out of the tent.

"Yeah?"

"I need help. Either the clone is heavy, or I'm heavy. I don't know which one it is."

Kate went to help him and he put his arms around the clone's shoulders while she picked up his legs. "It's the clone."

"How do you know?" Jack asked her as they started walking back.

Kate blushed. "I once had to help carry you."

"When?"

Kate shrugged. "It was a long time ago."

Jack grinned at her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Kate looked down at the clone, hiding the smile that was spreading across her face.

A couple hours later they finally reached the station.

"I've never been here." Kate said.

"Neither have I. But Boone and Locke have. That airplane is what crushed him."

Kate looked at the plane for only a second before looking at Jack again.

They got inside of the station and started to walk towards where they had kept Jack.

"Okay put him in here." Jack told her as they reached the cell.

"They had you in here?" Kate asked, looking around.

"Yes." They set the clone down and shut the door. "We should get out of here before the Others come to get me."

Kate started to walk out and Jack followed her, but then she turned around. "You haven't become one of them." She said, as if trying to reassure herself.

"No." Jack stood, waiting for her to move.

"You're still.. Jack. " Kate said uncertainly.

Jack looked at her in confusion. "Yeah."

Kate nodded and continued to stare at him.

Jack looked down for only a second before looking at her again. "Thanks Kate. Thank you for coming to get me. You did help."

Kate's eyes filled with tears. It was all she needed to hear. That she hadn't disappointed him again. She hadn't come to get him for nothing.

"Thank you for coming back." Kate whispered. "I'm so sorry for everything."

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything." Jack gave her a fake smile and walked past her.

Kate sighed and grabbed Jack's arm. "Jack, we need to talk."

Jack's eyes flickered in panic, and he hesitated. "Let's get out of here first. We can talk later." Jack quickly turned back around and Kate let go of his arm as she followed him up the ladder.

When they reached the top, they began to walk back. Kate struggled to keep up with Jack, who was going at a fast pace.

"Jack?" Kate asked.

Jack looked at her, and Kate bit her lip. She didn't know how to form into words what she was feeling, so she slipped her hand into Jack's. His grip tightened around her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

Kate's heart immediately leapt into her chest. Jack still cared for her, after all she had done to him. That meant that there was still hope for them. Kate smiled as they continued to walk back home together.

A/N: There's still a couple more chapters left. Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

Jack and Kate returned before dawn, and Jack started for his tent. After not being at the beach for two weeks he was going to have to get used to sleeping in something more comfortable again.

"Jack!" Kate stood where he had left her.

Jack turned around.

"The sun's coming up soon. Why don't we stay up and watch it?"

Jack slowly walked over to her and looked into her inviting eyes. He could still taste her kiss on his lips. "Okay."

Kate smiled, and they walked over to the sand together, and sat down, enjoying the quiet of the moment.

"I forgot how much I missed this." Jack's relaxed voice broke the comfortable silence.

"What? The view?"

Jack sighed in satisfaction as the sun started to come up. "Yeah."

Kate nodded. "I missed this too."

Jack looked at Kate, and an understanding passed between them.

Once the sun came up, Jack and Kate went to their separate tents, and neither of them left their tents for several hours.

When Jack finally emerged from his tent, refreshed and feeling happier than he had in a long time, it was mid afternoon.

"Well finally!"

Jack turned to see Sawyer walking over to him.

"Sawyer." Jack said awkwardly, remembering that Sawyer thought that Jack had returned the day before. He wondered what had happened.

"Just cause you were captured longer than Kate and I doesn't mean you get to sleep in!"

Jack knew Sawyer was joking, but he still wasn't in the mood for Sawyer's antics. "Yeah. Sorry. I had a long night."

"I'll say. You and the blonde woman seemed to have a lot of fun last night."

Jack bristled at the thought of Juliet. She had betrayed him, Jack had trusted her, and she had betrayed him. He almost would rather be around Sawyer and Kate than around Juliet.

"Where is Juliet?" Jack asked.

Sawyer shrugged. "I don't keep tabs on the Others. Sorry."

"Where's Kate?"

"Don't know." Sawyer said simply, and walked away.

Jack walked over to the make shift kitchen, where Hurley and Charlie were discussing some tv show.

"I really liked the part where Nathan killed the hot chick!" Hurley exclaimed.

"Yeah that was cool, but I liked the part where the hot chick came back to life and killed Nathan." Charlie grinned.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jack smiled at them. He had missed everyone so much while he had been gone.

"Hey.. Jack." Hurley said slowly. Hurley wanted to trust Jack, but no one was very trusting of him at the moment.

"What's going on?" Jack's smile disappeared.

"Nothing. We just.." Hurley trailed off.

"We want to trust you Jack. We want you to be our leader." Charlie said. "But when you bring back a Other with you? It's just.. we don't really know what to think."

Jack nodded. "I see. What would I have to do to regain that trust?"

Charlie looked at Hurley and Hurley shrugged. "We don't really know. We just don't trust her, and the fact that you do doesn't really help."

Jack wished he could tell them the truth, but if he did then he and everyone else would probably end up dead.

"Jack!" Juliet walked over to him, smiling.

Jack smiled back at her, his heart racing. He tried to think of how his clone would act.

"Come on." Juliet said, and Jack followed her.

Juliet went to her tent, and beckoned Jack to follow her. He did, and inside she sat down.

"So?" Juliet asked.

Jack bit his lip. He had no idea of what Juliet wanted to know. "I don't think they're going to trust me for a while." Jack hoped that he had said the right thing.

Juliet nodded. "No. Probably not."

"So, what next?"

Juliet raised her eyebrow. "We've been over this."

"Yeah I know, I just, need a update."

"Well." Juliet sighed. "When the week's over, hopefully everyone will trust us, and then we can lead them into a trap and get as most of them as we can."

Jack nodded, trying to keep his cool.

"It's really hard." Juliet revealed.

"What's hard?"

"You wouldn't understand. You're just a clone." Juliet laughed bitterly.

Jack sat down beside her. "You can still talk to me."

"I hate hurting Jack like this. He trusted me, and now he's stuck underground, where Ben will do whatever he wants to him."

"It's okay. I'm sure Jack will be fine."

'No he won't. You've seen how he treated Kate. I ruined their relationship. I just wish they could have had a chance to talk. But they're both so stubborn."

Jack tried to hide his surprise. If Juliet could see this, then he must be really blind. "But Kate is with Sawyer." Jack reminded her.

Juliet shook her head. "Have you seen Kate with Sawyer since we've gotten back? Only once, and that was when we arrived. If they had any true feelings for each other Sawyer would have gone after her, and Kate probably wouldn't have left. No Kate loves Jack, but she hurt him, and I made it worse."

"How do you notice this?"

"Why do you care?" Juliet's eyes flamed with curiosity.

Jack panicked for a second. "If I've got to act like Jack, I might as well learn as much as I can."

Juliet seemed satisfied with the answer, and Jack let out the breath he had been holding.

"Well I'm guessing people will be wanting to talk to me, so I should probably leave." Jack stood up and Juliet nodded absently. Juliet almost wanted to go and rescue Jack. She didn't owe anything to Ben, and if Juliet stuck up for Jack, Ben just might leave them all alone. A plan began to form in her head, but she would need Kate's help. The only problem was that she would need to figure out how to convince Kate to help her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: This is the last chapter. I don't like this chapter as much but anyways, thanks for reviewing guys! I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting so long! School ends this week and then I should be able to update more frequently. And a warning for skaters reading this chapter because it's really Jatey.

"Thanks."

Jack turned, and looked up as Kate stood beside him. Jack was sitting by himself that night, hating the fact that everyone didn't trust him and he couldn't do anything about it.

"For what?"

"For giving me a second chance." Kate met Jack's eyes, and she slowly sat down. Jack remained silent.

"I know you've already given me a second chance, this is kind of like a third chance. Actually, this is probably the tenth chance you've given me." Kate laughed nervously.

"This island has brought us more trouble than anything else."

"Yeah." Kate said sadly.

Again, they spent a few minutes in silence.

"So, how did it go with Juliet?" Kate fought the jealousy rising in her chest.

"She's okay. She still thinks I'm the clone."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"She told me things that she would never.. well." Jack paused. "Tell me."

"Like what?"

"Like their plan." Jack looked at Kate. "We're gonna be in a lot of trouble if we don't figure out something soon."

"What else?"

"She knows more than I thought. She sees things that I don't see."

"Of course she does."

"No, I mean," Jack licked his lips. "She says I'm stubborn."

"You are stubborn."

Jack sighed. "I bet you were glad to be back here, on the beach, with Sawyer."

"What?"

"Kate, I'm glad you want to be around me and all, but I can't handle you playing around. If you love Sawyer, just tell me. You can't keep me guessing."

Kate looked down. She hadn't expected him to be the one to bring this up. "You know, Sawyer almost died over there, and you saved him. I will never forget that, but coming back after you told me to never come for you, I realized that I couldn't live without you. I'd taken it for granted that you'd be around everyday, ready to be there in case I needed you, but I also realize that I shouldn't have kept you on the back burner like that. It wasn't fair to you."

Jack felt himself getting more hurt by the second.

"What I mean, is that I just ran away and never came back, but I wanted to. And when I was ready to be with you, I was too late. I had hurt everything we ever were."

"Sleeping with someone else doesn't just hurt something Kate, it destroys it." Jack said bitterly.

"I know. I understand it if you don't want anything to do with me, and I really appreciate you even talking to me right now. But I hope that you can forgive me someday." Kate fought the tears threatening to spill over.

Jack turned to Kate and sighed. "How can I not forgive you Kate? You're all I think about."

Kate looked at Jack, shocked by his confession.

"If I were to tell you that I didn't forgive you, and that I didn't want anything to do with you, then I would be lying, and I would hurt myself even more. But I want to be with you, I want to trust you. I want to be like we used to be."

Kate nodded, unable to speak.

"But, we can't be like we used to. If you really want us to-"

"I really want us to." Kate said quickly, interrupting him.

"Okay." Jack grinned "But, I need time."

The smile disappeared from Kate's face.

Jack saw the expression on her face, and he quickly explained himself. "What I mean, is that, I want us to be friends for now."

"But-"

Jack shook his head. "Kate, I would love for us to start right now as," Jack paused. "More than friends. But you hurt me. It helps that you care about me, but I just need some time."

"I understand." Kate said sadly. She was glad that he was giving them this chance, but she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms in that moment.

"Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay." Kate smiled at Jack, and he nodded.

"Good. I'm glad we got this sorted out. Now we gotta figure out a plan."

"What should we do?"

"Well we need stay away from Ben first of all."

Kate looked at him in confusion.

"We're gonna have a lot of blood on our hands if we don't figure out a plan soon."

"Can I talk to you for a second Kate?" Juliet suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Kate turned, the hatred burning in her eyes. "What?"

"I need to talk to you."

Kate looked at Jack, and he nodded.

Juliet sighed. Jason was sure doing a good job of acting like Jack.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Come here."

They walked a short distance away from the camp and finally Juliet spoke.

"I wouldn't waste your time talking to him,"

"What?"

"Um, what I'm trying to say is that, we cloned Jack." Juliet said uncomfortably.

"What?" Kate pretended to be surprised.

"He's in the Pearl Station. If you help me get him, then I can talk to Ben."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because you care for Jack, and if you help me, then we can get him free."

"But Jack's right over there."

Juliet cocked her head. "Maybe you don't care for Jack as much as I thought you did. When I asked you what you knew about Jack, I didn't really expect an answer. You know his heart. I only know facts. What Jack feels for me is only a fraction of what he feels for you."

"What's your point?"

"Do you want Jack to die or not?"

Kate pursed her lips. "What if I were to tell you that I know about the clone?"

"What? Did Ben tell you?"

Kate grinned. "Your people really don't trust each other, do they? Jack knows too. The clone is dead. I killed him last night."

Juliet's eyes widened. "Wait, so that's really Jack?"

"Yeah."

Juliet looked over Kate's shoulder at Jack, who was still staring into the fire with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Juliet swallowed. "Well, I've gotta go."

Kate looked at her. She seemed upset and relieved at the same time. "What?"

"There's no use staying here."

And with that Juliet walked into the jungle. Kate smiled as she walked back over to Jack.

"What did she say?" Jack asked.

"She wanted me to help rescue you."

"Where is she?"

"She left."

"What?" Jack quickly turned towards Kate.

"She left."

"Where?"

"Back to where ever she came from." Kate said simply.

"We need to keep a lookout then." Jack said.

Kate nodded, secretly glad that Juliet had left. Maybe now things could get back to normal.

They spent the next week waiting for something to happen, but nothing ever did. They never saw Juliet again.


End file.
